The present invention relates to electric transmission connectors and more particularly, to a low crosstalk transmission connector, which gets high steadity and, which reduces crosstalk noise to improve signal transmission quality by means of reversing the front contact portions of the 4th and 6th metal contact terminals.
FIG. 1 illustrates a transmission connector 92 according to the prior art. According to this design, the transmission connector 92 is comprised of a housing 921, a circuit board 922, a load bar 923, and a cable organizer 924. The load bar 923 and the cable organizer 924 are fixedly mounted on the top side of the circuit board 922. The circuit board 922 has protruding engagement blocks 9221 respectively engaged into respective locating holes 9211 on the housing 921. The load bar 923 carries 8 metal contact terminals 9231˜9238. The metal contact terminals 9231, 9232, 9233, 9234, 9235, 9236, 9237,9238 each have a front end turned backwardly upwards in same direction. Because the metal contact terminals 9231, 9232, 9233, 9234, 9235, 9236, 9237,9238 are curved in same direction, crosstalk noise is inevitable during data signal transmission. Further, the installation of the parts of the transmission connector 92 is complicated. The frame structure's rigid is not excellent, therefore the transmission connector 92 does not get high steadity. Further, the transmission connector 92 has no shielding means to protect data transmission against electromagnetic interference.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the low crosstalk transmission connector is comprised of an electrically insulative housing, a metal spring plate, a load bar, a terminal module, a locating frame, a cable organizer, and a metal shield. After the housing has been assembled with the metal spring plate, the load bar, the terminal module and the locating frame, the cable is inserted the metal shield and the cable organizer with the 8 insulated wires respectively set in respective wire grooves in the cable organizer, and then a bottom clamping plate of the metal shield is hooked in bottom hook holes of the housing and a top clamping plate of the metal shield is engaged into a retaining groove of the housing and hooked up with a hook of the housing, and therefore the transmission cable gets high steadity.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the front contact portions of the 4th and 6th metal contact terminals of the 8 metal contact terminals of the terminal module and the front contact portions of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 7th and 8th metal contact terminals of the 8 metal contact terminals of the terminal module are curved in two reversed directions to reduce crosstalk noise, thereby improving transmission quality.